1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications systems for use in a business establishment such as a fast food restaurant, which includes a drive-thru system and, in particular, to communication systems providing eye-to-eye visual contact and two-way audio communications between the patron and a restaurant employee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many business establishments and in particular fast food restaurants have for many years provided drive-thru service to its patrons. In such a restaurant, the patron typically drives his/her automobile through a designated traffic lane or drive running along at least one portion of the main restaurant building. Typically, such drive-thru systems include an order station located remotely from the building along the designated drive-thru lane. As the patron enters the drive-thru system along the designated path, the patron first encounters the order station located adjacent the traffic drive. There, the patron temporarily stops his or her vehicle adjacent to the order station in order to examine a menu board which displays the various food items offered by the restaurant. In many prior art systems, a two-way audio speaker device is located adjacent the menu at the order station and connected to a corresponding device in the restaurant which enables an employee or attendant of the restaurant, within the restaurant building, to communicate orally with the patron as the patron remains within his/her vehicle. Shortly after the patron has arrived at the order station, it is typical for the restaurant employee within the restaurant building to activate the two-way speaker in a manner so that the employee's voice is communicated to the order station and the patron so that the employee may assist the patron in the selection of the various food products. Additionally, the two-way audio system is such that the patron may then, by speaking into the two-way speaker device, communicate his or her food selection orally to the restaurant employee through the two-way speaker system. At that time, the restaurant employee, located within the restaurant building, records the selection of food items made by the patron at the end of the selection process. The employee then communicates the selection to the other restaurant employees where the various food items are prepared and/or collected. The patron then proceeds along the designated traffic drive to the restaurant building. Typically the restaurant building includes a pick-up window located immediately adjacent to the drive path. At the pick-up window, the patron halts his/her automobile, tenders payment for the food items, and receives the items. At that time, the patron then proceeds along the drive-thru path and exits the restaurant premises.
In a typical prior art drive-thru operation described above, the customer communicates only verbally to the attendant in making his/her selections and the attendant communicates only verbally to the patron in assisting the patron in its selection process as well as confirming the particular order of items.
Heretofore, one problem with prior art drive-thru systems has been the quality of the communication systems used at the order station and the restaurant building. In particular, many prior art systems have utilized a transceiver or two-way speaker system which enables only two-way verbal communication. These speaker systems often have been unreliable and poor in audio quality such that sufficient communication between the patron and the attendant is often difficult. These problems are often compounded by the environment in which the system is typically employed, as for example in high traffic areas where there is substantial background noise, both within and outside of the restaurant building. Additionally, since the order station is located remotely from the main building, weather conditions, patron abuse and vandalism often result in the equipment located at the remote station becoming damaged, inefficient or inoperable.
In the past, attempts have been made to improve drive-thru systems in general. For example, Lucero, U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,515, relates to an interactive system for menu selection and processing of said selection. The system of Lucero is particularly directed to a system where the patron may use a credit card at the remote station, make his food selection and obtain a voucher for signature at the pick-up window. The system does not appear to provide for both audio and video communications and particularly eye-to-eye video contact between the attendant and the patron.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,329 to Yoshida, while not directed to a drive-thru system, discloses a remote station for an interphone system. The station provides a video pick-up tube for observing the person appearing at the remote station, but it does not appear to provide for two-way video communication. It discloses the use of an interphone system to enable a two-way audio exchange between the remote station and a master station.
There has also been a continuing need within prior art drive-thru systems for overall improved communications between the patron and the attendant. In particular, the use of transceivers such as two-way audio speaker systems do not provide the patron with a feeling of personal attention and quality service often available within the restaurant. Since many of these prior art systems do not provide visual communication and in particular eye-to-eye visual communication together with verbal communication, the patron feels that he/she is not receiving adequate personal attention and service which discourages many patrons from using such a drive-thru system.
As can be appreciated, a more desirable and personal drive-thru system will tend to increase the usage of such a system at the restaurant, thereby increasing overall sales and profitability.